Shinigami Prince Extra's
by 9IN3
Summary: Okay...so here are the steamy scenes and the not so steamy stuff for my story 'Shinigami Prince'; includes one-shots and other fun things...


Prologue 2

With that said he leaned in and passionately kissed her while she let out a delicate moan. Turning her carefully so that her back faced the bed he carefully laid her down. Rem sighed with content and excited as the satin sheets made contact with her skin, the Kings body now pressing softly on top of hers. Gaining confidence she reached under his top and began to roam her hands over his sculpted back, touching ever so gently.

The King pulled away slightly from her lips and began to press light kisses around her jaw. He travelled further down leaving a trail of moist skin he began to kiss her shoulder. Rem gasped at the feeling as he had found her sensitive spot. The king smiled before kissing her shoulder a little harder while sucking. This only made Rem shiver and tremble. Satisfied he began to make his way further down her flesh until his lips grazed over her erect nipple. Capturing it in his mouth he suckled and gently nipped, eliciting a loud moan from the beauty beneath him. His hands started to stroke her thighs as they made their way to her other breast, tenderly rubbing the mound of flesh.

Rem, seeing the unfairness of the situation, gripped onto the hem of his top and pulled. The King, getting the idea, sat up for a moment to let her take the top off. After it was thrown to the side he quickly latched onto her breast. Shuddering, Rem's hands timidly reached down for his trousers. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zip down then slowly began to pull the piece of clothing down. Again, the King shook them of and discarded them before lying once again on top of Rem.

This time the King began his journey down placing tender kisses upon her stomach until he stopped just above her core. Rem's breathing was ragged and her heartbeat increased, her body lightly trembled; now filled with anxiety she just couldn't seem to relax. He looked over her body noticing the light sheen of sweat already on the surface. He looked up into her eyes, noticing that they glimmered with a mixture of lust and apprehension. He gave her a delicate smile before placing even more kissed on her body. He felt her muscles loosen as her nervousness gradually began to disappear. His lips made his way from her knee and up her thigh. He wanted to extend the pleasure as much as possible. His fingers dipped between her legs, stroking her most tender flesh. A small cry escaped her mouth and her chest heaved as he began to circle her clitoris. She gripped the covers as she bit her lip trying not to scream with pleasure as a finger thrust into her heat. They began to plunge into her, overwhelmed by bliss she didn't even feel the second entering her.

Starting to feel her walls clench he pulled his fingers out denying her climax. He then place his hips in-between her legs and pressed his erect member against her heated core while leaning down to fervently take her breath away with a kiss. She moaned loudly into his mouth as he began to rub his member against her, teasing her. He pulled away a little his breath still on her lips.

"This might hurt slightly," he whispered softly.

Her tender smile was all that he needed.

The King entered her with a quick thrust while Rem's nails dug into his back, not strong enough to draw blood. A single tear ran down her cheek as he kissed it away. He waited patiently for her to get more comfortable; he stared into her eyes until she gave him the look to say she was okay.

"Please move," she breathed out.

The King started to move his hips, going slowly at first then building to a comfortable pace. Rem could feel every single friction he made and soon the pain was washed away by sheer erotic pleasure. Going slightly faster she began to meet his thrusts, moaning and trembling in a mess beneath him. The king could feel her walls contracting; he sped up and began to drive into her harder until they both cried out in ecstasy as they each reached their climax.

**A/N *blush*...first time writing anything like this...please don't be too harsh on me...TT_TT (P.S it does seem a little cliché...oh well...) **


End file.
